


No one can be tamed

by ChillMalDigga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Munich Oktoberfest, makeout, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillMalDigga/pseuds/ChillMalDigga
Summary: Having enough of Chris' behavior, his coach takes on Yuuri Katsuki for a while, hoping that the younger skater could rub off on Chris. But Chris is not having it because, anxiety aside, Yuuri plays the perfect student for any coach. Chris' mission is simple, find a hole in 'mister perfect'.





	No one can be tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Legal age for soft alcoholic drinks (aka beer, champagner, wine) is 16, 18 for hard stuff like Vodka in Germany.  
> Have fun!

**No one can be tamed**

Josef Karpíšek was a good coach. At least he believed so much, after getting his long-time student Christophe Giacometti into the senior division rather successfully. The upcoming season would be Chris’ third season as a senior skater and he was already giving Russia’s star a run for his money, always placing too close to Nikiforov for coach Feltsman’s liking.   
It seemed like this season his skater decided to take on that bet he made with the little menace from Russia and Chris wouldn’t behave anymore. Where did his innocent student go? He didn’t believe that Chris had hit puberty a bit later than others, bringing girlfriends AND boyfriends to the rink whenever he introduced someone new, they often didn’t last long, but Josef couldn’t care less as long as it didn’t affect Christophe’s skating and until now Chris never skated like he cared much about sexuality. Taking this playboy-behavior onto the ice was something new.

He didn’t know where he went wrong with that boy.

Three weeks into planning Chris' new programs and Josef wanted to strangle Chris. He tried to talk with Chris about it, but it didn’t work. Josef even tried to work Chris into the ground without lasting damage but Chris couldn’t care less, performing every time a bit sultrier. Maybe another skater, a bit tamer one could rub off on him. But within Switzerland Josef had no luck, the training-season already started and every active skater had found his or her coach by now.   
Chris kept rumbling about how he would grind Viktor into the ice and ‘I will do a program that melts the ice before he even can step on it’ and Josef had to hold himself up from frowning 24/7.

Two weeks later he got a call from America. Celestino Cialdini called, asking if Josef could take over the training for his freshly -  joined senior skater because he got an inquiry from Thailand and needed to evaluate a new skater there. Josef asked for the name of the skater and it turned out that it was one of Chris’ old competition ‘friends’ from his junior days. He vaguely could the name Yuuri Katsuki to a raven-haired boy, a bit chubby but good for a mostly self-trained kid, well behaved and terrible shy. He would have considered taking him on as a student himself, or offered at least, if it wasn’t for Christophe demanding a lot of his time during his change from juniors to seniors.   
When asked how long Yuuri would stay Celestino wanted to know if it was okay with Josef if Yuuri could stay for a term at the university in Geneva so he could be there on his stipend as a aboard-student. That would mean, at least until after the Grand Prix for the autumn semester term. It would be perfect and so agreed and Chris wouldn’t mind a flat mate too much.   
Secretly he hoped it would hold up Chris for brining ‘short-term partners’, his student’s words, not his own, home with him.

One week later he dragged Chris to the airport to greet his new rink mate and once Josef laid his eyes on the boy he hoped the Japanese skater wouldn’t go with any of Chris’ advances. Yuuri didn’t look like an awkward teen anymore, grown taller since they last have seen the younger skater, and the baby-fat was gone, replaced with an athlete’s body and Josef approved him.   
That poor boy didn’t seem to be confident in his English just yet, stuttering a lot or it might be because of being new to this place – either way he seemed to fight with his nerves and Josef noted that he needed to do something against that or it might go out of hand. Surely Celestino just forgot to tell him.

Turns out that once comfortable Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with skating wise. He was tame, didn’t really talk back and took in advises like a sponge. The kid was the perfect student und actually good when no pressure was put on him. And Chris was unhappy with that, being scolded a lot more than normally.   
Chris wasn’t petty, life was to short to be petty with Yuuri who denied all of his advances. Yuuri seemed pretty dense with romance and any sexual advances. That doesn’t mean that Chris would give up on them because even if Yuuri was dense in regards to himself, he wasn’t blind and the stuttering and blushes only drove on Chris’ behavior, against everything that his coach wanted. But Josef put a leash on Chris because he didn’t want to scare Yuuri too much.

After a while Chris couldn’t take it longer. Season started soon and all the time Yuuri showed perfect behavior and a tad too much innocence for his liking. And it started to rub off on him in some ways!

Oh no, he won’t have it. There had to be something that brought perfect Yuuri to crack.   
It was September the 24th, their last free weekend before the season would fully start for them, and he had dragged Yuuri on a train to Germany where they would celebrate the upcoming season. Yuuri protested the whole way to the Munich Oktoberfest, saying he was to young to drink but gave up on it when Chris sat him down between already funny-drunk people who didn’t seem to have a care in the world.

Chris talked a lot in German with people around him, until he caught a waitress and ordered something. Yuuri wasn’t sure about what was going on until Chris laughed at a comment.

“Er hat noch nie Bier getrunken, also seid nachsichtig mit ihm!“ Chris told the people on their table who cried in protest. The waitress came back with a lot of mugs full of beer and Yuuri starred in horror of the alcoholic drink in front of him. That was a lot to drink.

“Yuuri, it isn’t that bad and here in Germany you are legally allowed to drink with 18. I know you are already 18 so don’t you dare and chicken out of it.” Chris demanded and the Japanese man sighed in defeat, taking a sip of the drink.  
People around them cheered loudly, shouting “Prost!” to each other and Yuuri knew it was like the Japanese ‘Kampai’ instantly.   
Chris was faster than him to finish his drink but Yuuri didn’t take too long and soon another mug stand in front of him. Conversation in bad English on both side happened, his accent getting as thick as most of the attending Germans and it was more a conversation made out gestures and yelling.

The evening was long and with so many bodies pressed against each other things got heated up rather quickly even if the first signs of autumn made it chilly outside. More and more people streamed in, others went out in one way or another, and the latter often meant by alcoholic poisoning, and Yuuri ended up in Chris’ lap, giggling like a teenage girl at the stupid attempt of drunken Chris trying to speak the few Japanese words he had picked up to impress Yuuri during his stay.

The first unintentional kiss between them was their bench-neighbor falling in them when he tried to stand up. Sitting sideways on the bench wasn’t always a good idea and then practically sitting in the other’s lap?   
The whole table laughed at their blushing faces. It didn’t seem like people minded here, or were already too shit-faced to care. Surprisingly it was Yuuri who wanted more. All walls crumpled and they clashed against each other again, this time fully intentional. It didn’t help that Yuuri practically sat on his lap, because in the drunken state they were he couldn’t help himself but roll his hips under the beautiful raven-haired man. Wolf whistling was ignored in favor for touching and making out in public.

Too bad that the security decided to interrupt Yuuri who was half-way down unbotton Chris’ shirt, asking them politely to leave the tent. Owlishly they blinked at the two buff securities but no one wanted to put on a fight. They followed them outside the tent and slowly swayed through the people, shirt still half opened but no one cared. A cab ride later, mostly spent willing themselves to not throw up, they separated into their hotel rooms for the rest of the night until they would get the train back to Geneva.

Yuuri didn’t seem to remember any of it, but even years later, and most of all during his wedding speech for Viktor and Yuuri, Chris loved to tell this story, how  _he_ called dips on drunken Yuuri kissing and how the perfect – student has a wild side, but nearly everyone already knew about it. And it will always leave Yuuri embarrassed even when Viktor found it surprisingly hot, asking Yuuri if they should invite Chris to a private party sometimes, and how a pole, and some good alcohol, would be a good investment too.


End file.
